This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as follows:    2G 2nd generation mobile communication system, for example GSM    3G 3rd generation mobile communication system, for example WCDMA    CDMA code division multiple access    CN core network    DL downlink    EDGE enhanced data rates for GSM evolution    E-UTRAN evolved universal terrestrial radio access network    FDD frequency division duplex    GERAN GSM/EDGE radio access network    GPRS general packet radio services    GSM global system for mobile communications    HO handover    LTE long term evolution    NodeB base station    eNB evolved NodeB    MS mobile station    MME mobility management entity    NW network    RAT radio access technology (e.g., GERAN, CDMA, UTRAN, E-UTRAN)    RRC radio resource control    S-GW serving gateway    SI system information    TDD time division duplex    UE user equipment    UL uplink    UMTS universal mobile telecommunications system    UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network    WCDMA wideband code division multiple access    WiMAX worldwide interoperability for microwave access (IEEE 802.16 standard)    WLAN wireless local area network
Within radio protocols, such as cellular radio protocols, there are various situations where the UE indicates its capabilities to the network. The network then uses this information to make decisions, for example how to configure the UE, or how to move the UE in a mobile environment.
There is often a need to minimize the amount of information that is sent from the UE to reduce message lengths and bandwidth consumption. This sometimes means that the amount of information that can be provided by the UE is limited and, as a result, the network may not be able to make the correct decision due to a lack of complete information. This can lead to failed procedures as the network commands the UE to perform actions it cannot complete (for example, redirect to a technology/frequency band the UE does not support), or not perform actions that it could complete (for example, perform handover to a band/RAT the UE does support but has not indicated to the network).